Second Meeting in time
by Blaze
Summary: BAus: Sequal to 'First Meeting In Time'. Buffy tries the portal again and end's up further back in time and meet's Angelus and Spike.


Title: Second meeting in Time? Author: Blaze E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com] Disclaimer: The Characters and not mine, The idea behind the story is some what a rip off from the excellent T.V show "Good night sweet heart" [that shot rocks, I wish they'd make a new season] Authors note: This is the long awaited sequel to "First meeting in time?" I started writing this the minute I finished that story but never got round to finishing it. This is shot, I had planned on having this be a long story but I had minor writers block so made it short and hopefully sweet. Authors note 2: this story takes place immediately after the last one so that should be read first other wise this won't make sense. The first story can be found at www.blazessite.homestead.com Paring: B/Aus Date completed: 2nd January 2002 Timeline: Same as the last story, "Middle season four I don't think there are any Spoilers. The time line is really jumbled up. Like for example, Buffy and Willow are in first year living in the dorms but Angle has the hotel and Gunn works there." Spoilers: None I don't think. Dedication: Firstly to Ryan, because she's having computer trouble [which is why this isn't beted because I didn't want to bother her]. Secondly to Elizabeth who always sent religious feed back to the last story [and I'm sure you sent me feedback to one of my stories in the way only you can {you know what I mean} and I didn't reply.SORRY]   
Second meeting in time? She looked around her trying to get a sense of the year, looking at the clothes she guessed at maybe the 19th century. Buffy looked sadly in the direction of the portal, the Verlarn demon's blast must have disrupted the tear in time changing its destination. +If it wasn't dead I would so kill it! + She huffed. Buffy looked around again and she noticed people were giving her strange looks, and taking in her entire, she knew why. +Black short skirt and a tight red top. + Buffy though remembering what she'd decided on wearing that morning. +I need new clothes. + She moved from public view to the side of the street. A woman and a man passed her the man carrying a bag, which looked like it, contained clothes. She gave the woman a once over decided they were around the same size then began following them. The couple went round a corner and she took her chance and grabbed the bag. The man had only held it loosely and she was down the street before he knew what happened. She found a dark place in an ally way and changed into the dress in the bag she had stolen. She came out of the ally smoothing the dress and feeling uncomfortable she lifted the dress slightly looked at her boots they were so out of place with that dress but no one could see with the dress. She put her head up, took a deep breath and walked around.  
~=+=~ A man dressed in all black with shoulder length dark brown hair moved down the street with another man dress similar but the lighter hair and a thinner frame. Angelus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand removing the blood that had been resting at the corner. "She was a tasty lass," he stated. "She looked it mate." Replied Spike with a smirk on his face. Angelus felt a strange sensation in his spine, but forgot about it when Spike stopped in his tracts when he saw the blond beauty. Angelus followed his gaze and smiled to him self. "Pretty woman out all on her own, we can't have that now can we?" Angelus asked a smirk curling on his lips. "No, may be we should offer to be escorts." "I think that would me the gentlemanly thing to do." They smiled at each other and began walking toward her.  
~=+=~ Buffy felt eyes on her and got a shiver up her spine. She remembered that feeling. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned towards the owner of the hand. Spike. "Hello miss," he said with his British accent slightly different to what she remembered. + I should have guessed. First Angel now Angelus. + Buffy said feeling the familiar single in her spine and remembering why that feeling was familiar.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "Hello." "So what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" he asked her. "Looking around," she answered coyly. Buffy couldn't see Angelus and it unnerved her. "For what may I ask?" "Nothing in particular." "Well may be I could escort you on your search for nothing." "I don't think so," she said and walked past him. "Why not?" "Because you not my type!" She told him. "Really well may be after spending some time with me I'll be your type."Before she could reply her world went black  
~=+=~ She woke up with a banging headache. She tried to reach her head but found  
her hands bound. "She's a wake." She heard Spike say in her fuzzy mind. "Yeah, I'm awake. Why exactly was I asleep in the first place?" Buffy asked with a demanding tone. "Well I decided I liked the look of you, you didn't seem.willing so I took you," Spike informed her with a smirk on his lips. Buffy looked around her and found she was tied to a wall in an underground shelter. "No actually your friend kidnapped me. You watched," she told him cheekily. "She does have a point," Angelus said from the shadows. "So what do you want with me?" she asked while testing the bonds. They'd assumed she was human so tired her up as one. + Idiots + Angelus approached her, "Well we haven't decided yet!" "Think fast," she whispered into his ear. Angelus hadn't expected her to respond like that, he expected her to be afraid and beg for her life but she was different. He had sensed something strange about her, he should know from previous experience to rely on his instinct. He didn't like being surprised. Angelus took a step back and Spike moved next to him, looking between the girl and Angelus. Spike took a step closer so he was between them and moved his hand to caress her face. "Spike when will you learn?" She asked him seriously, and just as Angelus did he took a step back. "How did you know his name?" Angelus asked. "Come now Angelus a girl needs her mystery," She told him with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye. When he spoke she realised there was something different with his accent, it wasn't American. He sounded Irish and she laughed. "What's so funny?" Spike asked. "Your English, he's Irish all we need now is a Scottish man and we'd have the perfect joke," she said but could see they didn't get what she was talking about so stopped herself from laughing. "Can I ask you strapping young vampires a question?" Buffy asked sarcastically. Spike nodded while Angelus looked at her with fascination, "Ever heard of the slayer?" Buffy pulled hard on her bonds snapping them releasing her hands. Angelus reacted fast and moved out of the way and stood across the room. Spike however was shocked, "But the slayer's still alive." "Yeah she is," Buffy answered and knocked him out with a speed he'd never seen even from the slayer he had killed. Buffy looked across the room to where Angelus was staring at her and locked eyes with his. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm the slayer." Buffy didn't bother to keep her identity secret, after what Willow said. These events would only register with Angel after they happened to her. "I'm afraid Spike was correct, the Slayer is alive so I believe you are lying lassie." "I didn't say she was dead, and I am so the slayer. The strongest one there is to be exact." Angelus didn't try to talk her into telling the truth he could see she was stubborn and would carry in using the story. "So what's yer name?" "Buffy Summers." "And why did you play this trick on Spike and me?" He asked. "I didn't it was purely an accident that you stumbled upon me." "Oh really?" "Yes really, normally you wouldn't have been able to knock me out like that. I could feel you around and it was confusing my senses," Buffy told him and it was true, the feeling she got was just like when Angel was around but. edgier. The last time she had felt it they were in a fight to the death so when she felt him coming it scared her. "You could feel me?" Angel asked confused. "I know you felt it too, think back to when you saw me." Angelus did and he remembered the sensation he felt, "But why?" Buffy smiled not quiet sure how to answer that, "Let's just say if you had a soul we'd be soul mates." Angelus snorted," Really?" "We have a connection you and I," Buffy told him and moved forward. Angelus wanted to move away but stood his ground not wanting to show a weakness. "We do?" "Yes, we have our time," Buffy now stood in front of him. She snaked her arm around his head and moved his head down as she stood on her tiptoes. Their lips met in a short sweet kiss. Buffy pulled away, " Unfortunately now isn't the right decade or millennium." Angelus missed the feel of her pulled against him and was still dazed by the kiss so didn't notice she was near the door across the room until she spoke, "Spike?" She asked noticing the guy on the floor moving. He grunted in response, "Get over me," She told him but in a serious voice. "Angel holds my heart," she said glancing in Angelus direction. "But not literally," she joked breaking the tension. Buffy ran out of the room and headed straight for the portal and jumped straight through it. + Home sweet home + she though as she looked around and found herself in her own time. The end 


End file.
